Danganronpa:Despair's Revival
by mYmIndSnaPPed
Summary: 16 New students, New School, New Headmaster. School's Map (Imgur link):/a/rBuqA
1. OC Fillout Form

School's Map: (It won't let me post websites, but it's on imgur)What to put at end of link- /a/rBuqA

Copied Fill out Sheet from Ezleurnoe's Danganronpa for OCs

 **Basics and Appearance**

Title:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Ethnicity:

Height:

Build:

Eyes:

Hair:

Complexion:

Overall Appearance:

 **Character as a Whole**

Likes:

Dislikes:

Gets Along With:

Fights With:

Hobbies:

Quirks:

Mannerisms:

Fear(s):

Weakness(es):

Secrets:

Constant Mood:

Speech:

Personality:

Biography:

 **Danganronpa Details**

Survival Role:

Reaction to being trapped:

Free-Time Activities:

Can be found:

Investigation Role:

Reaction to Murder:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Class Trial Role:

Execution (If they are caught):

 **NOTE!: None of the OCs will be used till later on, But they will be used!**


	2. Introducing the Victims Part 1

Michelle's POV:

First day of school and I'm arriving in style. The limo pulled up infront of the Hotel fashionably early, What a way to start this new chapter in my life. The Echo Knowledge Campus. What an incredible honor, I never thought my writing would get me this far in life. The black haired Chauffeur exited the limo to open my door for me. What a gentleman, even if he is just doing it for his pay check's sake. "Thank you, Sir." After I stepped out of luxurious ride I straightened my glasses and shook his hand. He nodded his head and retrieved my luggage for me. He straightened his arm towards the main gate and nodded his head again. "Oh, Of course." I nodded my head back in understanding. He followed behind, Carrying my bags. Once we arrived at the gate he lifted a little plate that was over a scanner. He put his finger over it. The gates slowly pushed open. "Wow, You certainly don't take any risk when it comes to security do you? I respect that." The man made no response to my comment and instead just said "I wish you the best of luck during your stay, Ma'am." And then handed me my luggage. "Thanks again, Sir." I went to shake his hand one last time. He nodded his head one last time. "I'm sorry Ms. Robinson, I must go." He turned around and walked back to the limo, Closing the gate once he passed it.

I tried opening the doors, Even knocking multiple times. Even trying the multiple codes on the pad next to the door. Was the code included on the acceptance letter I received? How have I managed to forget in this small amount of time, Did I overlook it? Perhaps. I stood there for a few seconds thinking maybe the doors only open from the inside without the code. That's it. Administration just haven't noticed me. I'll wait until the limo leaves. If he leaves and the doors still hasn't opened then I'll call my mother to pick me up. Problem solved.

Luckily it didn't come down to me having to do that. The limo did leave but right as I went to get my phone the doors opened. A tall, slim, man with gray hair, wearing a suit was standing there in the hallway right past the door's opening. "Hello, I'm guessing you're Michelle Robinson?" Very nice to meet you. He smiled and bowed. "Hello, Sir. Yes I am Michelle Robinson." I returned the smile. "What might your name be?" He chuckled a bit and pressed his finger against another scanner, Closing the door. "My name is Richard Sphinx. I'll be your headmaster during the time you spend at the E.K. campus." He held out his hand to take my luggage. "Your bags, Ma'am?" He continued to smile. His teeth were so bright for his age. Almost as if they had never been touched by anything that might rot them away. " You happen to be the last student to arrive. Let me take you to meet the other students in the library, I'll leave your bags in dorm number six. We'll pass it on the way down the hall." He chuckled again before starting to walk down the hallway.

The halls were so wide compared to other schools I've went to before this. All of the doors were made from a sturdy material that had a snake skin pattern to it. Each were different colors, besides the dorms which all had brown doors. Each was labeled above, saying what they was. On the way down the hall there was two large maps, one next to the mess hall and another near the clinic. Thank goodness, I'm prone to getting lost in new places. Even if for the most part this school was just one really large hallway.

Considering the fact I was taking in all the sights, I didn't even pay attention to how

long we was walking, but time slowed down for sure. It was all so marvelous. But eventually we did reach the library. It was at the exact opposite side of the school from where I had entered. Richard put down my bags and opened the door for me.

"Ladies first." "Thank you." I smiled. I entered the library with Mr. Sphinx following a step behind me. My eyes opened wide with surprise. This is the most beautiful thing I had ever seen! "Hello my friends, I have bought yet another student for you to bond with. Please wait patiently while I finish preparing the school for opening day. " He stepped backwards, Closing the library's door behind him. The library was two stories tall with shelf after shelf filled with books. All sorted by the Dewey Decimal system for the non-fiction, all to the left. The fiction was sorted by genre, book title, and author, all to the right. As a writer and reader this was truly one of the most mind blowing things I have ever laid my eyes on.

Tom's POV:

Oh wow, Isn't she beautiful. I thought to myself. She was pale skinned with white hair. An albino, how rare. Her hair was a nice medium length, just going a few inches past her glasses. Which covered her red eyes. She was wearing a black grey dress with a black skirt, which went down to her knees. She was looking the library over, admiring the selection. I had to talk to her. It was meant to be. I walked over to her and cleared my throat. "Hi, My name is Tom." My toes curled in my shoes.

"Oh, Hi." She snapped back to reality and blushed red. "I'm sorry, I was caught up in the moment. She held out her hand. "My name is Michelle. Michelle Robinson." I looked at it confused for a few seconds before I realized she was expecting a handshake. "OH!" Oh, Really? That's my smooth recovery. "Oh… Um." Come on, Tom. I reached my hand out and accepted her handshake. "Very nice to meet you Tom, May you please introduce me to everyone? I'm not a fan of being out of the know." She put her hands together, clasping them. "I-I. Well. Um. Yeah." What am I doing, I don't even know the other students yet. Out of instinct I held my arm out, Hoping she'd let me lead her. She laughed nervously. "No thank you. I'll just follow behind." Good job, Tom, You're scaring her.

I lead her over to the other students and sat down. "Who's the new chick?" A shorter black hair kid asked from one of the chairs. He was sitting with his legs propped over one of the legs. "The new "chick" is Michelle." Michelle grunted. "She's not a big fan of being called a chick, You should manage your manners." Well, That could've went better. "Um, Maybe it would be easier if we all just introduce ourselves." I suggested. "Ooh, oh, oh, may I go first." A brown haired girl in a green shirt and jean shorts on.

Group Conversation:

The girl in the jean shorts got up and stood on the table in the middle of the sitting area. "Hello, I am Celest." She just stood there on the table looking around with a big ear to ear smile on her face. "And…" The boy that annoyed Michelle asked. "And?" Celest asked, Clearly confused. "Is that all?" Tom asked. "Oh…. Hmmm… Well I know doctor stuff." The way she said it made it sound more like a question. "If I get injured during my stay here, Do me a favor and don't touch me." The black haired boy laughed. "My name is Timothy Caine. Or if you want to avoid my wrath, you should probably just call me Tim" He removed his hat he introduced himself, holding it his chest like a true gentleman would. "And just encase you're curious, My highness." Tim made eye contact with Michelle. "I'm at the top of the teen skateboarding game." He placed his hat back on top of his head. Michelle rolled her eyes. "Was that really necessary?" Tom asked. Tim laughed.

"Well no shit, If it wasn't I wouldn't have said it. So who are you, Love bird?" Tom dropped his jaw. "I don't like her!" He mumbled. "No one said you did, Seems you have a guilty conscience about something though." Tim laughed again. "Now, Come on. Tell us about yourself. "Tom cleared his throat. "I'm Tom Louise and I was at the head of my local leadership program." It was silent for a bit then a tall muscular kid,wearing all camo, sitting on one of the couches laughed.

"Phew, I'm hoping I heard that wrong. How many people was in this program where you came out on top." Tom crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. "At least twelve." He answered. The brick wall of a teen laughed again, this time Tim joined in. Even Michelle giggled a bit from behind.

"I'm sorry, But that's pitiful." Her face was a bright red from trying to hold back her laughter. Eventually everyone was laughing besides a young boy who was sitting in the chair next to Tim. "Why're you so quiet, Shortstop?" Tim elbowed him. "How about you introduce yourself next, huh?" The little kid stood up and straightened his jacket coat. "My name is Ilvory Johnson, and I'm a child prodigy." He nodded his head. "Child prodigy, Hmmm. How neat. How old are you, Dweeb?" Asked the large muscle head from before. "I would appreciate it if you refrained from referring to me by anything but my name. But since I didn't state that before I shall answer your question anyway. I'm currently eleven." Everyone else inside of the school had at least five years on him. "A child prodigy? Pfft, how the hell does an eleven year old nigg-" Michelle stopped him. "He's just a kid, You racist imbecile. How about you take some time off from talking trash to others and tell us about yourself." The hick slacked his jaw and stared her in the eyes. If looks could kill his would've already melted the flesh from her face, "I'm Christian Cardwell, I hunt for a living. Usually if a little fawn like you dared to challenge me like that I would skin you." He puffed out a heavy breath. "How about no one gets skinned, That sounds nice." Celest curled up in fear in her chair. "Let him try." Michelle said. "He's never had prey quite as wise as I am." She give a small laugh. Christian crossed his arms and started tapping his foot, looking away from Michelle.

 **I will introduce the rest of the character in chapter 2**


	3. Introducing the Victims Part 2

"Well before this turns into a big brawl, I think I'll take this time to introduce myself. Bonjour, I am Tyler Cooper! Knock knock." Everyone was surprised by the sudden change of tone. "Who's there?" Asked a boy with green hair. "Jo." Tyler said with glee. "You said your name was Tyler, Make up your damn mind." Christian said. "It's a joke, meathead." Tim laughed. "Oh." Christian scratched his head. "Jo." Tyler repeated. "Jo who?" asked Tom. "Just average Jo, Why do you expect so much from me?" Tyler started laughing at his joke, Celest was the only one who joined in with him. "Well that was lame." Said a red headed girl sitting next to Christian on the couch. "Amen." Responded Tim and the green haired boy simultaneously. The red haired girl stretched her arms upwards and started to speak. "My name is Cierra, I make things." "Hmmm, what do you make?" Said the heavyset boy. "Anything really, Depends on what's around me." She shrugged. "What about you big fella?" Cierra asked the boy. "My name is William. Perkins. I'm a young psychologist in practice. We should probably hurry this up so we can be prepared for the start of the school day whenever Mr. Sphinx gets back. " Everyone nodded in agreement. "So I'll point to the people who have yet to introduce themselves, say your name and one fact like we have been. No interruptions from now on, please. We should probably start with Harrison." Harrison was asleep in a chair next to the couch Christian, Cierra, and William was in. William gave him a light shake.

"I'm awake!" He yelled. Harrison and William were two of the only people talking before the introductions started. "Harrison, may you introduce yourself?" Asked William.

"Um, I'm Harrison." Harrison. He straightened his glasses which was crooked on his face, almost dangling off his ear before hand. "I act. That's all." He closed his eyes and yawned. "Good enough." William said then pointed to the green haired boy. "Liam, Art." William nodded. "Next." A skinny and tall boy with a full face black mask and top hat on stood up. "Hello, I am Riley G., young Magician." Cierra raised her hand slowly. "Yes?" "Can you show us an example of your magic now, to prove you're not bluffing?" Riley took out a deck of cards before being interrupted. "No time for this, next." Will said. Riley sat down disappointed. Someone started to speak from their seat. "I'm Ray Jack. Professional Klepto and Proud." No one said anything in response to this. All that could be heard infact was Tom checking for his wallet, and then Ray laughing

A boy with blonde hair and a white tanktop broke the silence. "Name's Ben Helmes. I box." He bumped his two fist together. "Next." William said. "Ray Jack. You'll learn my talents as we go along." The boy was in all black with short brown hair. "I will be sure to keep an eye out for it." William nodded. "Next." "I'll go next." Said a girl in a pink top with blonde hair. "I'm Regina Gordon. There's really nothing interesting about me. Oh nevermind, I like to eat a lot!" William shrugged. "Last but not least." William smiled and looked at a girl with long straight black hair and a black t with a playstation symbol on it. "Ashley's the name. Gaming is the game." She laughed. "There we go. Now everyone's been introduced. See how much simpler that was?" Everyone sighed. A few people started to mingle while the rest just sat there waiting for Richard. "So art, Huh. Ashley had moved over to a chair near Liam. She was sitting with her legs crossed behind her. "Well somewhat. I don't think my work is too good." Liam blushed. "Well being a piece of art yourself, you should know what art looks like." Ashley laughed.

Ben was talking to Ilvory trying to form a bond. "Brains and brauns. The perfect team. No one can mess with us during this school year if we work together." Ben punched on the arm. Ilvory had to rub his arm. "Could you please stop that?" Ben punched him again. "Will you agree to an alliance." Ilvory sighed. "Fine." He was still rubbing his arm. Everyone's guard was down. That's why what happened in the next few minutes flipped the whole world on it's head.


	4. The Start of the End

Everyone continued to mix and mingle for about a half an hour more. Not a single soul noticing the lack of windows or got suspicious of the odd amount of cameras placed around the school's campus. Hell, they didn't even notice the click of the microphone until Mr. Sphinx began to speak. "I'm sorry I have taken so long to report back to you, What a hectic first day!" He chortled. "Please forgive me and report to the theater. We will be going over the handbook and reviewing the curriculum for this year. There shall be refreshments!" The speaker clicked off, squeaking afterwards. "Did I hear refreshments? Gasped Regina. "That's what I heard." Said Timothy with a smile. "Which one of you chumps know where to go?" He scanned the room. Tom, William, Ilvory, and Michelle raised their hands, Michelle's nose scrunched from having to deal with Tim's doughebaggyness. "Follow me, I'll get us there." Tom said loud and proud. A few people exchanged looks and shrugged. Eventually everyone was following Tom down the hallway.

Once they got there a few people was tempted to slap their hands against their foreheads in disgust at themselves. The library was literally right next to the theater. "Not sure how I missed this." Sighed Ray. "Hey, It's all good. No one's perfect." Celest gave him a pat on the back and smiled at him. He smiled back. "I guess you're right." Timothy interrupted the two "Aren't you going to get your asses in here sometime?" He said from the door, Which Tom was holding open. Ray rolled his eyes and sighed again and then entered the door behind Tim, With Celest following.

Once everyone was in and the door was closed a large screen on the stage started to rise from the ground. It had the words. "Please take a seat" in a blue, cursive, font against a red background, The school's colors. Ashley was the only one who rushed to the front row. "Movie time!" She whooped. Liam followed behind a bit slower. Everyone else sat in some kind of cluster split between the middle of four rows. The theater was the size of a larger movie theater, If they had wanted to they could've all had a few rows in between of them. The screen turned black and all the lights in the theater turned off. The screen went to static and then Mr. Sphinx's face begin to take form. "Hello hello hello. Once again, I am terribly sorry, taking so long to start the day off." He cleared his throat and chortled. "Refreshments anybody? I'm dearly sorry for offering after everyone had sat down. The seats are rigged to register when someone is sitting in them. Consider it a way for me to keep a headcount from a distance." A compartment on the front of the stage opened up to reveal plates full of food, from grapes to different kinds of cheeses. There was plenty more but the list would go on forever if it was all listed. Regina, Tim, Harrison, and Christian was the first ones to go rush over to the table. The other didn't seem too eager to eat and was more interested in starting the day. Sphinx laughed with glee at the students feasting. "Ah, Enjoy."

There was a click from the back of the room. "There will be plenty of more where that came from, I keep this place stocked!" He cleared his throat again. "Well, I must continue now, onto the reason you're really here." Some of the students leaned forward in their seats. "You're here to amuse me. There is no school. In fact, if there was a school here it'd be ironic, considering school is meant to teach you lessons for life, and most of you won't be leaving here with a pulse."

The entire place went quiet besides Regina's chewing. Harrison elbowed her. "You're kidding right?" Tom asked with a frog in his throat. "I'm dead serious." Mr. Sphinx laughed. "Tomorrow a contest starts. This contest will determine who graduates. The qualifications of graduation is as simple as getting away with the murder of one of your classmates." There was whispers amongst the students that were near each other. "What counts as "getting away with it" you might ask? After the body of your victim has been discovered by three students there will be an investigation. This investigation will as long as I feel it needs to be. Thirty minutes minimum, and maybe a full thirty extra if it's a real doozy. During this period you will collect evidence to find the killer. Next step is trial. During trial you guys will have another thirty minutes to discuss who might be the killer, or defend yourself. There must be a majority agreement on the killer before final statement is made. If you kids put an innocent up for execution, which is how all those proven guilty will be punished, then only the actual killer will walk out alive. Only in the event you choose the correct killer will you all survive. The full school is covered with cameras, my employes and I will keep a close eye open. That's all for now kids, I expect bloodshed quick once the game starts." The screen went to static and then cut off. All of the students were now chattering loudly.

Ashley's POV:

"This is crazy." I put my face into my hands. Liam rubbed my back. "Don't worry, hopefully the authorities will be contacted sooner or later about our disappearance. Our parents must know our location or somethin-... wait. I can't even remember life at home." I raised my head and wiped away my tears. "I don't either…" We both sat there, quiet for a bit, looking at each other.

Group Conversation:

It was a few minutes later when Liam shouted out the odd occurance to the rest of the students. Everyone noticed their lack of memories quickly. "How bizarre. Maybe this is a case of mass hysteria selective amnesia." William suggested. "I've never heard of a case of mass amnesia in general, let alone one caused by hysteria in such a short time. Something much odder is occurring, this whole scenario is odder than fiction." Said Ilvory. Everyone gathered around the two geniuses. "Very true. In all fairness memory is the least of our problem right now. I understand sentiment, but sentiment won't keep us alive." Said William. "It doesn't need to keep us alive if this is all bluff." Ben laughed. "No way the old fart would actually have us kill each other." Michelle looked at him. "Is Tim rubbing off on you?" Tim snarled at this. "He would've had to for you not to have heard the serious tone of Sphinx's voice." Michelle was clearly not happy at Ben's foolishness.

The large screen popped back on. "There was a detail I forgot to add in earlier on." Sphinx's voice rang through the theater. Everyone report to the office directly after this. There will be a tablet for each of you. On this tablet you will find other rules for the school that I have yet to mentioned already. Along with this you can keep track of the status of your fellow classmates, and any bits of initial evidence found during trial. You'll also be able to see evidence posted by other students and post your own. Enjoy! I believe there is also an app on there for the room service robot." The screen popped off again. It lit up one last time, this time with an image of the schools map.

"Did he sound serious enough there?" Michelle asked. She stomped her foot and stormed off to the office. Tom followed behind like a love sick puppy. The remaining students continued to talk about their current situation, horrified and sick to their stomach, besides one ill-minded individual amongst them all. After a few more minutes the rest of the crowd dispersed in groups to the office.

Inside of the office there was a box with rows, and little cubbies. Each cubby contained a tablet with the name of it's owner embossed on the back, and a charger for said tablet. After the students obtained their tablets they headed to each other's dorms to further discuss.

Ben's POV:

"Turns out me suggesting the alliance was one of smartest things I've ever done." Ben jumped in faux excitement trying to cover his fear. "Did you not hear him? If it comes down to it, I don't have the heart to kill." Ilvory sighed. "No mortal should lose his life for the benefit of another. No mortal shall lose their life to another in general. Let alone a youthful life lost to another youthful life." I scratched my head. "I didn't catch half of what you said, yada, yada, yada, moral stuff. Simplify please?" Ilvory stopped walking to his dorm and looked me in my the eyes. "Well, I'm either going to have to kill someone, or hope this last till the end and then solve the last case. Rather wise I'll die young." He took a deep breath. "Now let's get going." We walked onward to his room.

Liam's POV:

If it wasn't under these circumstances I'd be pretty happy. My dorm fit me well, with an easel and plenty of sketch books. Along with that there were more hues of any color available than I knew existed spread throughout multiple paint brands. I'd be in heaven, if I wasn't threatened with the thought of being in heaven. Along with all the supplies I was surprised to have already made two friends, or at least it seemed so. I feel one might even have a crush on me, and I vice versa. Ashley! Yep. She's just so beautiful and energetic, hopefully stress don't change that, if I do die in here I want to die with her upbeat personality at the front of my mind. We had another light hearted individual follow us into my dorm. Well, he didn't seem to light at heart now. He was trembling in fear and crying. Ashley had already collected herself. "OK guys, nice to meet you both but I don't think there will be much time for short talk. I've been reading over the rules on the tablet, it's impossible to win a game without knowing the rules. It's like trying to play a hard video game without a tutorial. You'll die a few times. Problem is we have no extra lives. So I'm going to help as much as I can to keep you two alive for now." Her voice was so soft and sweet I could barely catch onto what she was saying.

"I'm only going to go over the big stuff, you guys have your own, hopefully you know how to use it." I didn't. In fact I don't know how to turn my own, but I'm not embarrassing myself by saying that. "It seems bed time is after eight PM. School starts again at seven AM. If you don't want your hides tanned by me personally, I suggest you follow that one like it's the light at the end of the tunnel. It's not like murders won't happen during the day but they're way less likely. According to the tablet all doors have locking mechanisms."

"It also says sleeping outside your own dorm is considered sleeping in class, and will be punished as so, whatever that means. Rule two, you may not kill more than two people at once. I don't take the two of you as killers, but if it comes down to it I don't want you two disqualified. Those seem to be the big two. Now I have three of my own. We will always be in a pair or group if possible. This includes during each meal, which seems to be breakfast at seven AM, lunch twelve PM, and dinner at six PM. Obviously we can not sleep in each other's dorms but I will be sure to check that both of your doors are locked before eight-ten. That means you should both be in your room at eight on the dot. That's rule two. Rule three is we're not allowed to kill each other. This should be obvious. Now it's seven thirty, I suggest we all get back to our own room. Have your doors locked by twelve tonight, he did say the contest starts tomorrow. I need sleep, I will not be by to check on you tonight." She closed off her tablet and walked out the door. I feel she might be the only aforementioned light at the end of the tunnel I'll be following. Tyler left almost directly behind her. After that for me it was lock the door and then lights out.

Michelle's POV:

I'll give this sick bastard one thing, my room was very nice, It had a computer for me to write on, and plenty of note books. Tom attempted to follow me in here but the last thing I wanted was that. Sue I blushed at him but that was mainly from embarrassment of being caught off guard so easy. I had no feelings for him, and even less when I figured out he might kill me. Or I might kill him. Either way, It's hard to get feelings for someone at a time like this. I take a bit of time to lock my door, noticing it was eight, which I heard someone mumble in the hall as bedtime. I take off my shoes and jump into bed, trying to get my mind off this whole thing. I'm going to have to kill someone, but who? That's too much to think about right now. Good news is my dorm looks just as good from my bed. It's probably the only thing keeping my mind even remotely distracted right now. I fell asleep to a metronome like ticks of a clock behind me. Apparently that small distraction was enough.


End file.
